The Voices in My Head
by poltergeist report 101
Summary: They saved the world again, but died in the prosses. Ko-enma has not only found a good cannidate for new Spirit detective, he has shrunk the souls of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. what will Gabe do with three voices in his head? R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, so the tentei has died. And now what happens? Ko-enma has shrunk there souls so they will fit into one person's head. And that person is Gabe. What will he do with Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama inside his head? Keep reading to find out.

Hey! New fic. Got a writers block for my other one. Check it out if you like. I don't think anyone has done this before, so if you don't like tell me.

Disclaimer: I no own nothing! Happy now?

**Bold**-Yusuke

Underline-Kurama

_Italic_-Hiei

Sorry, no Kuwabara.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Oh, goodie. Science test today. Didn't study as usual. But hey, since when did I care about the weather? And why do they need to teach it to us?

Because, if they didn't, then you wouldn't know how to tell the weather.

Think I care? Wait, am I talking to myself?

No.

Then...who am I talking to?

My name is Kurama.

**Hey! Don't for get us! Yusuke Urameshi, at your service! Well, I'm not much use except for fighting, so maybe that's why Kuwabara's not stuck in here.**

Ok...so...I have two voices inside my head.

_Three. _

Ok, three, then. Whoa! Time flies when you're talking to voices In you're head.

It sure does.

Ok...first question...what is the equation for density? Any one know this one?

Mass divided by volume.

Thanks, Kurama? Was it?

Yes, but don't think I'm going to help you with every thing.

Jee, you're nice.

Why thank you.

**He was joking.**

As was I.

Eventually the school day ended. Gabe was walking home when he saw a bunch of bums surround him.

"Give all you got, freak." What Gabe took as the leader, a tall, burly, guy with blond hair slicked backed said in a low and what the guy thought to be a dangerous voice.

**Hey kid, let me take over will, ya?**

Why?

**Just do it**.

Ok... suddenly, Gabe felt as if he was retreating into his own head as a new soul took over.

"Now, now, gentlemen, we don't need to be nasty. Just leave quietly so I don't have to ruin you ugly faces even more." Gabe felt him self saying. But, only, he wasn't talking. It was as if this wasn't his body anymore. But he had to trust...Yusuke? Wasn't it? Yeah, that was it, Yusuke.

"Heh-heh. You must think you pretty tough, kid."

"Well, now why don't you see for your self?"

"Ok, kid. But you asked for it"

Suddenly, Gabe really wasn't in control anymore. He felt his body moving on its own, dodging and punching in another's control. It was the most strangest thing he ever felt.

Less than a minute later, Gabe was walking home, the thugs lying all over the sidewalk, wearing expressions that you would usually see in cartoons.

**Dang it sure felt good to have a fight again!** Gabe herd Yusuke exclaim as he felt the same sensation only in reverse.

Hey, Kurama?

Yes?

What are you guy's doing in my head?

We are here to give you guidance.

Why?

Because, you're chosen to be the new spirit detective.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Well? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Give up? Kick myself off fan fiction? Please tell me. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I've become a hypocrite. Great. Sorry Hiei fans, but there's not much to do with him...yet. Or at least there will be if people want me to continue. I'm working on my other story, Coma, but I've kind of got a writers block. Check it out if you haven't already. Now, please press that little blue button on the left hand side of the screen. Then all you need to do is tell me how much this sucks. Pr101.


	2. kuwabara

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Up dating early because of it. See what you can do by reviewing? Everyone who read this liked it! I'm so happy! Yeah! Here are the responses:

Rokusangria: thanks for reviewing! What did you expect? Tell me, I'm curious.

DBZ warrior1: here you are, and thanks for reviewing! Did you see the latest episode on cartoon network Saturday night? All those flashbacks got a little annoying. Not to mention Vageta's non-stop bragging and questioning.

Escptheshdw835: thanks and here you are. Cool penname, buy the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Never have, don't now, never will. Unless, of course I win the lottery, but I can't win a game of poker, so that won't happen.

**Yusuke**

Kurama

_Hiei_

Kuwabara's making an appearance in this chappie, so be happy. Even if he isn't.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

"thank goodness for Saturday!" Gabe exclaimed as he hopped out of bed around 12:00 pm that day. He got up, did his bio necessities, and got dressed and bounded down stairs to get something to eat. Ok, so maybe it was a feast of a whole carton of eggs and a loaf of toast with an entire fruit salad on the side. But at least he won't be hungry for an hour or so.

_Hn. I thought only Yusuke could eat that much but I guess I was wrong._

Who're you? Gabe asked the new voice in his head.

_Hn._

You're name is 'hn'? He inquired.

Actually it's Hiei. He's very anti-social.

Ok, that works. I think.

It's alright. He's just not used to sleeping in you memory of the park. It's nothing to be worried about.

Wait, you can access my memories?

**Well, yeah. We kind of are inside your head. It'd be weird if we couldn't. But then again, you can't exactly get our memories so Kurama bullied us into not going for anything personal.**

Thanks Kurama.

You're quite welcome.

After his breakfast, he decided to go to the arcade. On the way, he met the school bully, Kuwabara. To Gabe, the story was simple. He used to be a good guy, until his best friend died. Then he went Goth for a while but decided he liked it better to bully kids. So every day it was someone new to pick on. Today it just so happened to be Gabe.

"Hey, kid. Ready for a beating?" the tall, orange haired kid loomed over him as he backed up into the school alleyway and finally backing into a dead end.

**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!** Gabe visibly winced. As Yusuke continued to shout in his head, Kuwabara said:

"Awe, what's the matter, scared of me? I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just gonna give you a knuckle sandwich!" and started to throw a punch. But this time Yusuke didn't ask if he could take over. This time Gabe was in his own head and Yusuke was grabbing Kuwabara's hand and squeezing it tight before Gabe could do anything about it.

"So much for that honor code you always boasted about." Gabe could feel Yusuke saying in a low, dangerous voice. "Don't remember? Well, then I'LL JUST HAVE TO REMIND YOU!" Yusuke shouted at the stunned look on Kuwabara's face as he landed a punch in the bully's stomach.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara said in disbelief as he shrunk to the ground in a dead faint.

**I can't believe he's turned into such scum.** Yusuke said once he got back in his proper place.

_I can't believe you did that._

**What else am I supposed to do? Stand buy and watch as my best fried bullies my charge as if he was drunk or something? **

I believe that Kuwabara has blamed himself for our deaths and to forget that he tried to be who he once was. But when that didn't work, he went to bullying probably hoping to forget us with this new him.

_Hn. Stupid human._

Wait, what do you mean buy, stupid 'human'? Gabe asked.

_I am thankfully not one of your foolish race, I am a demon._

**Well, that's a nice dramatic way to break the ice. You really should start thinking about a career in soap acting, Hiei. Yusuke said after a moment of Gabe's stunned silence. **

Are you telling me I've got a demon in my head?

**Well, more like 2 ½, but don't worry, we won't kill anyone.**

Nor are we as evil as most take us for.

Sure. You know, I think I'm going to go see a shrink. Gabe started walking toward the bus stop to see if he could find his way to a psychiatrist's office.

**Oh, yeah, like there really going to believe you have 2 and a half demons in you head.**

How can there be half a demon?

**Simple, I'm a honyu. Half human, half demon**.

Yup, I'm defiantly going. Gabe said and climbed on the bus.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Again, another short chapter, but this seems to be a good place to stop. I'd give you some kind of hint to the next chapter, but I don't even know, so you'll just have to wait. Sorry. Please review.


	3. answers

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe I did that! And no one noticed! You see, I left the cliffhanger, and then I didn't do any thing about it in the next chapter! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm fixing it in this one. Ok, now for the 3 responses:

Sapphire angel: thank you! You don't know how much that means to me cause I'm afraid that when I try to make it funny, people will think it's stupid.

Kit-kit: sigh ok, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that, it's a part of a plot that I just figured out I had. If it told you, then I'd have to hunt you down and kill you. But I can tell you that Ko-Enma shrunk there souls to fit in Gabe's head.

Winded: stop thinking, it's not good for your pea-sized brain.

Chisara Notell: O.O you thought it was…funny? THANK YOU! /hugs computer/

**Yusuke**

_Hiei_

Kurama

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Wait, hold on here, first you tell me that I'm chosen to be the new spirit detective, and now you're telling me that I've got 2 full-blooded and 1 half-blooded demons in my head. Gabe 'thought' to the guys while he took a seat in the back of the bus. You still haven't told me what a spirit detective is. So fess up. Now.

**Alright, alright. Calm down. Kurama, do you want to do the honors?**

I believe that it would be more appropriate if the former spirit detective did so.

**Fine!** Huffed Yusuke**. Ok, kid. As spirit detective, your job is to do what Ko-Enma says. But first you need to train. You need to get stronger. Because most of the time, your job will be to save the world.**

From what?

Demons.

But aren't you guys demons?

**Yeah, but they were caught by me and were turned to the good side! **

I see…

**Ok, kid. You need to get off here.**

Why?

**So you can train at Genkai's.**

Who're they?

**The old grandma's a Reiki master.**

And that is?...

**Spirit energy.**

I still don't know what that is.

It's the energy that resides within us all. When manipulated properly, it can be used as a very powerful weapon.

Oh.

**Now, hurry and get off before the bus leaves!**

Gabe jumped up and ran out the bus. "Hey kid! You forgot to pay!"

"Sorry!" Gabe said and ran back to pay his yen.

So now where do I go?

**Into the woods.**

Why?

**Would you believe she live at the temple in the middle of it?**

No.

**Then you'll have to trust us.**

And why should I?

_Cause if you don't, then you'll be out here waiting for the next bus, and that could take hours._

Fine. Gabe said reluctantly and trudged into the woods.

About an hour of walking, it was dark. Gabe was hungry. And he had just found the steps.

**Well, what're ya waiting for, kid? Let's go!**

Do I seriously have to walk up all those steps?

I'm afraid so.

Can't one of you take over my body and do it?

**No can do, buster. You need to get stronger.**

Grrrrrrrr. Why me?

Because you have the most amount of spirit energy aside from Kuwabara. And he's not going to this any time soon. 

What did happen?

All was silent.

Kurama sighed. It's probably best not to tell you that.

Why not?

We'll tell you eventually, but not now. Not until you've finished your training.

Buy now Gabe was some way up the steps with out even realizing it. Could you guys keep talking to me? It takes my mind off these steps.

**Sure! Wanna here of how I became spirit detective?**

Isn't it the same as me?

**Nope! It was entirely different!**

Cool! So, what happened?

**Well, back then, I wasn't the best of kids. Boy! Were those the good old days…any way, I was just your regular top punk. Undefeated. There was nothing I couldn't steal from the shops in town.**

Why so specific? Asked Gabe.

Because of my story. Kurama answered, thinking about how observant the boy was.

Oh.

**AS I WAS SAYING… one day I decided to show up for school. But I eventually left early because everyone was yelling at me. So I went home. Got yelled at there, too. So I went for a walk and found this kid who was playing on the sidewalk near the street. I told him that it wasn't safe for him to do so and he started crying. So I made funny faces for him. And he stopped crying and told me I was funny. Then as I started walking away, he starts playing with the ball again. The ball rolled into the street and, incase you couldn't guess, the boy went after it. I saw a car coming toward him so I jumped in the way saving him.**

So then what happened?

**I died.**

But if you died, then how did you become spirit detective?

**I'm GETTING TO THAT!**

Ow.

**Sorry. Anyway, it turns out that the spirit world wasn't ready for me, so I got another chance at life.**

Wow. Cool.

**You bet.**

We're here.

Oh! Right! Thanks Kurama. So now what do I do?

_You knock_.

But-

**Just do it already!**

Ok, ok! I'm going! And so Gabe went up to knock.

After a couple seconds, a young girl answered. She had blue/green hair and large, blood-red eyes. "Hello? How can I help you?" she said in a soft, kind voice.

"Hello, I'm here to see Genkai." Gabe answered, blushing slightly.

**Awwwwwww, look Hiei! Gabe has a crush on your sister!** Yusuke said, but after hearing this Gabe came to his senses.

"Oh! Ok, this way please! But I'm afraid you'll have to wait until morning to see her. Genkai-sama is asleep. She's not as…cheerful as she used to be before…" the young girl said, trailing off.

"Before what?" Gabe questioned.

**No duh! Before we died! Don't think it's me she'd miss though. Must be fox boy.**

You flatter me, Yusuke.

"…her old apprentice and his friends died in a very horrible accident." She said quietly. "They were all my friends, too." She added. "Here, you can stay here. And buy the way, what's your name?"

"Gabe."

"My name is Yukina. If you need anything, just tell me." Yukina told him.

"Yes, well uh, you wouldn't happen to have a phone here would you?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, we do. Follow me." She said and led him to what looked like a kitchen.

"Thank you very much," Gabe said and dialed his friend, Clyde's, number.

"Hey, Clyde? It's me Gabe. I need you to do something for me…no, it's not illegal…I just need you to cover for me if my uncle calls. … No, I just need to stay somewhere else for awhile… no I'm not running away… I'm on a field trip for school…I forgot…look please? I really need you to do this for me…thank you sooo much! You're the best, Clyde!" Gabe had a brief discussion with his paranoid friend. Then he picked up the phone again and dialed his home phone to tell his uncle where he was. Or… where he was supposed to be anyway…

"Hey, Uncle Dave? Yeah, it's me Gabe.... No, I'm not in trouble.... Remember that form you signed last week?... Yeah, I just called to make sure you remembered. ...You for got? Well, then I guess it's a good thing I called; I'm on an over-night field trip for school. ...I'll be back soon, don't worry.... Yeah, buy."

Gabe felt bad that he had to lie to his aged uncle, but he also felt guilty for trusting these guys.

**Hey, we're here to help you get strong, and then we'll be gone, so be grateful. Besides it's fine. You won't die. And even if you do, you'll just be brought back to life, like I was.**

Really?

**Yeah, now, go to sleep.**

I have to find my room first.

It's down the hall to your right.

Thanks.

Gabe fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. But what his dreams were scared him.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Ok, since I was a bad author and mixed up my chapters, let me clarify that they never told Gabe what a spirit detective was until this chapter. Ok? Now, I know that the bus thing wouldn't work with logic, so no yelling at me that the way to a psychiatrist's office would be in the opposite direction as Genkai's. Cause I know. You'll find out how they died later and how Kuwabara didn't later. If there are any more questions, please tell me in a review.

I like this story. In my opinion, it's better than my other one, coma. An HPxYYH fic. Maybe because this one's a little more fun to do… anyway, review, please.

buy the way, sorry it took so long to up date. must not like me very much. would'n let me up date. --


	4. Meeting Genkai

Hey! I'm feeling really evil right now, so I think I'll up date this a couple times before I do my other story. /evil grin/ no responses this time since ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWED!TT you guys are so mean. But Chisara Notell gets an entire cake all to herself! XP now I guess I should shut up and get on with this, now shouldn't I?

**Yusuke**

_Hiei_

Kurama

PPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

10:59 pm Gabe's POV

Hewasreliving what Yusuke had said. Only it was in Yusuke's point of view. Buy the time he woke up, Yusuke had become alive again.

PPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

11:00 pm inside Gabe's head (Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama)

Did you do as I said?

**Yeah, it was a lot of work though.**

_Hn._

I believe he will be a good candidate for spirit detective.

**Why so?**

Did you notice his observation skills?

**Observation skills? I thought he was just being picky.**

No, Yusuke. Would you have asked 'why so specific'?

**Well, no. but since when has that got to do with anything?**

_You're pretending to be stupid, right?_

**Yeah, what'd you think I was doin'?**

_Hn. Being stupid, maybe?_

**There's nothing to do around here**.

Well, that is not our problem. We need to figure out how we're going to convince Genkai to train this boy. From the looks of things, she might not be so willing.

**Since when was she ever willing?**

Kurama ignored the comment and continued. I believe if one of us can ask Gabe if we could take over, we may be able to persuade her.

**Sounds good, can I do it? Been wantin' to call the old lady grandma another time or two before we get to blow this joint.**

Alright yusuke, but don't do anything stupid.

_Yusuke not being stupid? Jin will stop flying sooner._

**Hey!**

Be quiet, the both of you. We also need to know when we will be able to get out of here. Yusuke, how long was your training?

**6 months. **(A/n is that right? I'm too lazy to check)

Really? That long?

**That's how long my training was**.

Then it's safe to assume we will be in here for about 7 months tops.

**Great. What about the kid's parent's?**

I'm not sure…

**Too bad he doesn't have a drunken parent that will think he was still on the trip even when he gets back.**

_Hn. He doesn't have any. _

**How would you know?**

_I look through his memories, what else?_

Hiei!

_Hn. He lives with his old uncle. He'll be safe for about 5 months before the guy gets suspicious._

**Well that settles that! If you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep! **

The next morning

Gabe woke to a knock on the door. "Gabe-san, I have some breakfast for you! And Genkai says she'll see you, but she said she won't promise anything." Yukina said on the other side of the door.

"Uhhh! Man, I hate getting up! Ok…I'm coming." Gabe grunted and got dressed.

'This is it?!' Gabe thought. 'If I'm going to be eating only this much for the next week, I'll starve!'

_Good. Then we can get out of here._

No one asked you.

_Think I care?_

"What do you want, brat?

Uh-oh. What am I supposed to tell her?

The truth.

"Ummm, well you see…uhhh-"

"Get on with it, I don't want to spend the rest of my life listening to you stutter."

"Sorry. The voices in my head told me to come here."

"…I'm a psychic, not a psychiatrist. Get out." And she turned and started to walk away.

**Lemme take over for a sec, I'll show her what you mean buy the voices in your head.**

Ok…

"Hey, grandma, remember me?"

Genkai froze, "w-what did you say?" and turned around on her heel.

"Awww, c'mon, don't tell me you don't remember your old apprentice?" Gabe/Yusuke said.

"So the kid wasn't lying…"

"Nope!"

"Fine. I suppose you need me to train him?"

"Yup."

"Great, another dimwit."

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"I have to what?" Gabe said incredulously.

"You herd me, focus all your energy on the tip of your finger and use it to balance on the triangle."

Does she know my gymnastics background?

**That has nothing to do with it. Trust me.**

If you say so…

It had now been a month into his training and Gabe had not progressed much.

I think I'd rather go the forest again than do this…. (A/n that forest they have to go through in Genkai's thingy)

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Gabe said a little afraid of his master.

**What're you so scared of? She's just an old grandma**.

I don't want to be doing any more 'exercises' any time soon if you don't mind.

**But-**

Don't give me that 'they'll help me get stronger' I know. It's already hammered into my head. Literally.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Ok, how wazit? On a scale of1-5 1 being bad and5 being atrocious. Please tell me. I think this chapter sucked. Oh, and if in your free time could you maybe please check out my other story, Coma? Please? With a cherry on top? And maybe review that one too? With two cherries on top? Please? /puppy pout/Pr101


	5. we're not gonna like this

Ok, so here's the thing, someone wants the story to hurry up, and another wants to see Gabe's reaction to the snakes. So here's what I'm a gonna do: you will see his reaction, just it will be in a flashback, ok? And it will probably be in some future chapter. I hope I'm not making anyone mad. Here're the responses:

Donamarine: glad you liked it. don't worry about your chapter, it was great! You very welcome for reviewing, and thanks for doing so for mine!

Blade dragoon: are you sure it's not dragon? Anyway, thank you!!

Demonchild320: is that ok? Thanks for telling me what you think.

Escptheshdw835: thank you! TT

Kit-kit: is that ok? I hope so.

Chisara Notell: you welcome, you deserve it.

**Yusuke**

Kurama

_Hiei_

!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!Q!

**Ok, kid, now we need to get to spirit world and see Ko-Enma. He'll get us out of here and you'll be able to rest in peace. Got it?**

No, I think I'll survive you for the next couple of hours. I need to go home, my uncle must be worried sick!

**Exactly, so the sooner we get to Ko-Enma's, the sooner you can get home afterward.**

Nope. I need to get home now. It'll be that much faster.

Gabe had now been at Genkai's for the past 7months. She had let him go home every once in a while so his uncle wouldn't get worried.

**Uhhhh! I'm soooo bored!**

_Shut up, baka. You've already told us one-thousand, two-hundred, and thirty-three times._

**Wow, Hiei! You can talk!**

You were counting?

Really that much? I lost track after the 500th.

**You were counting, too?**

_Obviously._

You think you could shut up?

**No.**

Then do me a favor and at least be quiet.

**Isn't it the same?**

Not technically.

**Oh. But I'm still bored.**

One-thousand, two-hundred, and thirty-four…

**Be quiet.**

It's my head; I can do what ever I want.

**Well…we're in here, too!**

But it's still my head.

…

Kurama just chuckled.

Gabe boarded the bus to home as he had done 3 times before. "You again?" the driver said.

"Yeah, and I hopefully won't be coming back." Gabe replied and walked to the back of the bus.

The ride lasted about a half hour or so, so Gabe had plenty of time to listen to Yusuke's rants about how, when he was training, had to walk the whole way and didn't get and brakes in between his 6 months.

At least you only had 6. I was there for 7, remember? Gabe pointed out.

The bus came to a stop and Gabe started his walk home.

Hey, Kurama?

Yes?

You know how you guys have beaten many demons and stuff? Well, what if one of them survived? (A/n they showed him all of there memories up till a certian point (which i can't tell you of)in his dreams during his training)

Then we would be in a lot of trouble.

**No, we would be in spirit world, dead, and he would be in trouble.**

Great. Can you tell me anything about them?

What do you mean?

Well if, say, Genbu had lived, he would have gotten stronger, right? So he should probably have found a way to hide his heart-stone better, wouldn't he?

I see what you mean. I my self have not come up against him since I killed him. But we should know if he had not died, his soul would have gone to spirit world or he would be in spirit world jail.

Good point, so when I get to spirit world, I should make sure that all of your past foes are all dead and gone, right?

Yes.

**What if Ko-Enma doesn't tell you?**

What do you mean?

**I mean Ko-Enma has a habit of telling only the most important things and leaving us to figure out the details. **

Great and I didn't even ask for this!

**Neither did I, and now look where it's got me, inside someone's boring stinking head!**

You're _not_ the one suffering.

**Yes I am! It so stinking boring in here!**

One-thousand, two-hundred, and thirty-five…

HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!(merry early christmas, buy the way...)

They were now at Ko-Enma's and Gabe had just asked if all of the Tentei's past foes had all been dead and accounted for. Unfortunately, the chibi-ruler had been silent.

**Uh-oh. We're not gonna like this…**

"No…actually, that's your next assignment. To…to capture and/or kill…Elder Torgoro. (sp?) He's...escaped."

**What!? **

… 

Shut up, I have a bad enough head-ach already… "So…who is he?"

"I believe they can tell you." and he held out his hands and started chanting. Gabe felt the same sensation as when yusuke had taken over his body months back. Only it did not stop. It kept on going until all three were standing right in front of him.

Their appearance was the same from the memories, but it wasn't that which surprised him. It was the look in there eyes. A mixture of sadness and anger took residence in their irises. confusion was visible in mostly kurama's eyes as well.Other emotions so deep in he couldn't decipher their name, if they had one.

"Ko-Enma?"

"Yes, yusuke?"

"Is there any way, at all, for me to find-and kill-him?" Yusuke asked, still faceing Gabe.

Ko-Enma sighed. "Yes, yusuke, there is. But I'm afraid that will take awhile."

"How long?"

"…13 years at the very least."

Yusuke spun around. "WHAT?!"

"The only way is reincarnation. It will take a few years, at least 13, to regain all of your spirit energy. Then it will take an even longer time for you to understand what is going on. And to regain your memories, we would need Puu. But, Puu doesn't exist anymore, remember?"

"But, wouldn't reincarnating be me coming back to life? Wouldn't Puu come back, too?"

"No. you would have to go through the whole shabang again. And that will take too long."

"Damn."

Kurama turned as well. "You know as well as I do that Gabe is unable to handle such a strong demon. Not yet, anyway. Even yusuke had a hard time beating him. And me… Would temporary bodies suffice?"

"Maybe…but I'm still not sure…"

"Aren't you supposed to be the ruler of spirit world?" Hiei snapped.

"No I'm not, my dad is."

"Then go tell him." Hiei turned and walked through the main door.

"I'll see what I can do…" Ko-Enma told them.

"What about me?" Gabe asked.

"There's been… an escape and robbery from the spirit world jail and vault. I need you to track down the demons that did so and either capture or kill them. The most we have on them is…well…it was Rando."

"He's escaped as well? Isn't this supposed to be the top jail in all of history?"

"He had help, yusuke."

"From who?" Gabe asked.

"He riled up all the prisoners and got them to help each other break down the jail cells. There was a massacre of the security as well. Then he went to the vault and took out the strongest spirit-cuffs made. Within a day of wearing those, he will rise an entire level. He is now a c-class. in just three days, he'll be un-stoppable."

"Two escapes in one day. Terrific." Yusuke muttered.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Okey-dokey! Here we are with the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Review please and tell me if you have any questions.


	6. the method behind the madness

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! /every one runs/ awwwwwwwe, c'mon! Don't 'cha want the next chapter? No? Well, too bad, 'cause I'm up dating it anyway. Here are the responses:

Floresentpinkfaries: thanks for reviewing! Not sure what half of the words meant, but oh-well. Stupidity runs in the family… Thanks again!

Kit-kit: didn't I say that in the story? /sigh/ oh-well. Never mind that. I'll see if I can work in the snakes in this chapter, ok? Enjoy!

KaraKurama: you really think it's confusing? Wow. I'll see what I can do.

Chisara Notell: thanks and here you go! Enjoy!

Kurama's fox: you're too nice, you know that?

Wow. I guess I had less reviews than I thought I had…all the other are for coma…I might want to up date that soon…but right now, I'm a gonna up date this, so sit back, relax, AND HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS CAUSE WE **FINALLY** GET SOME ACTION! WHOO-HOO! (even though it will be horrible)

_Thoughts _(anyone's)

**Yusuke**

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

_Ok, so how do you work this thing again?_ Gabe thought. _Oh. There we go! Now, Ko-Enma said he might be around here somewhere…_

Gabe was in Genkai's forest, in a clearing somewhere. Buy the looks of the trees, he could have sworn an over grown bat once hung from the branches…and then he remembered, it was probably the one yusuke had fought his first time in this forest…

Gabe took a few steps forward. Suddenly, the watch on his wrist started beeping! _Uh-oh. He wants me to find him. Great. I really hope I'm ready for this._ And Gabe headed for the beeping sound.

He came to another clearing, but this one was much bigger and had the tallest tree he had ever seem right smack dab in the middle.

But he wasn't the only person in the middle of the clearing.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

"Ok, so where are we supposed to start? I mean, he could be anywhere!" yusuke shouted, frustrated after an hours walk.

"Wait, I sense something over there."

"Tee-hee! Looks like you found me Kurama. Too bad today is your dying day!"

"Want my help?" yusuke muttered in Kurama's ear.

"No thanks, yusuke. I'll take this one."

"Got 'cha."

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

What, did you think I was gonna end it there? I'm not that evil! XP

"So…you're the new spirit detective, I take it?" Rando said.

"_No_! What could have led you to that idea?" Gabe asked sarcastically.

"Your arrogance, maybe? Just like the last one."

"Arrogant or not, I still need to get you back in prison. You can either go nicely, or I'll just have to take you down the hard way."

"Try me." Rando said dangerously and disappeared.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Kurama stood ready, Hiei and Yusuke sat down at the edge of the clearing, still on there guard. Torgoro came fast, swiping at Kurama's face with foot inch nails he had grown. Kurama dodged, and pulled out his rose whip, slashing at Torgoro's face in return.

After awhile, the battle turned to punches and kicks. All aiming for the most vital parts possible, every move so fast the regular human eye couldn't see them. They both stopped after a couple of minutes so as to take a breather. Kurama, on his knees, breathing heavily, was thinking of a way to stop him. Certainly the same trick last time won't work. He'd have to take desperate measures…

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Rando reappeared right behind Gabe, aiming to hit his neck with the side of his hand. Gabe, seeing this oh-so-obvious trick, (1)spun around in a kick, but Rando saw this, too and blocked with said right hand.

They both faced each other, Gabe's leg in Rando's hand. Gabe's mercy in his clutches there also.

"Bad mistake." Rando said and took his other hand and put it on Gabe's knee cap. Gabe could feel the flesh behind his knee start to stretch out. Luckily, Gabe was flexible enough so it didn't hurt a first, but then the searing pain blinded and almost knocked him out. He slipped and found himself on the ground right sfter the resounding crack of a broken bon sounded through the clearing. Then Rando started to chant.

It's the shrinking spell. I have to cover my ears. Gabe painstakingly put his hands to his ears and started to mock Rando. "La la laaa! I don't heeere you! Do de do dop dop doo! I've been waiting all my life for yoooou! To shut up!" Gabe added to the song. Real bad move.

Rando stopped in the middle of his chant. "You dare mock me?" Gabe, still mocking, didn't hear him. Want even more stupidity? He had his eyes closed on top of it.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Should I stop it here?... /sigh/ if I did I'd probably get at least three flames…oh-well! More s'mores for me! Just joking. but not really. fine!I'll go on…

The seed Kurama pulled out of his hair this time was quickly flicked out at Torgoro, creating an explosion so big, it' drove even Kurama back. When the wall of smoke was blown away buy Torgoro, Kurama had his trick ready.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Rando took his chance and started at him, punching him in the face so hard he went through a couple trees. Gabe, being used to this, (coughgenkaicough), staggered up off his feet and remembered some of the crazy things he had to do with his master.

FLASHBACK:

"Be careful, this may kill you" Genkai said and threw a bunch of spirit energy at him, sending him straight back, sneakers squeaking on the gym floor. "We're going to be doing this until you don't move an inch." She said.

**Now, doesn't that sound familiar?**

NEW FLASHBACK:

"I have to WHAT?!" Gabe shouted.

"You herd me. You'll be sleeping with these guys for the next week."

"I'm here to learn to fight! Not street magic!" Gabe said angrily.

"if you don't stop complaining, then it'll be the next two weeks…and extra push-ups."

NEW FLASHBACK:

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off me! I can't climb with you doing that!"

"Nice try, kiddo, but if you think you can slack off, then you're in for it."

"But I'm not slacking off! This is the fastest I can climb!"

"Then climb faster! We're not here to reach your limits, were here to surpass them till the brink of death! Now, get moving!"

END FLASHBACK

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Kurama sent his rose whip lashing out, hoping to hit just once. He did. Now all he had to do was wait. Torgoro, noticing Kurama's sudden loss of eagerness to hit him, spoke.

"Tired, Kurama? Hee-hee-hee! Or have you finally realized that you can't beat me?" Kurama stood defiant. Torgoro tried to see what he was doing buy mind reading, but that was impossible. He went on. "Maybe if you ask me nicely, your death won't be as painful. I might even shorten the time a little…"

"Have fun trying that, with us here." Yusuke shouted.

"Oh, I will, Urameshi, I will. Because I'm going to kill you first!" Torgoro suddenly sped towards Yusuke, but it seems Torgoro was the only one who didn't know what Kurama was up to. Because, right before he reached yusuke, who had not moved an inch, Torgoro stopped, frozen in his tracks, rooted to the ground. Vines were sprouting out of his feet and lower legsand shooting into the earth, reaching to the core and grasping all that they could. (No one could see this of course, but at least Kurama knew what they were doing.)

"What did you do to me?! Why can't I regenerate?" he screeched.

"It's a combination of two seeds. One of them paralyzes you body's regeneration, so if I were to use it on it's own,a regular humanwould die slowly and painfully, your cells falling away every time you were under water or caught in the wind and not coming back. (2) The other seed's roots always head for the core of what ever planet it is on, it is now heading there and parts of it may have already made it. Buy sending those into your body, you are now completely rooted to the spot."

"Oh, yeah! You go Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, still in front of Torgoro.

"Yusuke, watch out!" Kurama said.

Torgoro, who may have been rooted into the ground, still had free hands.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&

Gabe now perfectly under stood the reason behind the madness of Genkai. He was completely freaked out buy this guy. He was completely freaked out of the snakes, too. He was tired. And, training with Genkai, he was tired 24/7_. I still have to fight. I still have to beat him. Just like I had to reach the top of the cliff._

Gabe stood up to his fullest height. (well apart from the broken leg bone) He had a plan.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

That even this author is wondering what it is. So evidently, I need to stop here. Sorry! Ok, so maybe I'm not _that_ sorry, but hey, can you blame me? Well so maybe you can, but if you killed me, (or hung me off a cliff) you'd never know what happened, now would you? XP

1: it's ALWAYS behind. ALWAYS!

2: i'm not sure, i just made this up, but to me, it seems that the only way to regeneration would be the much-quickened pace of your cells.

I'm sorry if there were any grammer mistakes. Review please and tell me how much you hate my action writing. I think it sucks.


End file.
